Life before the games
by joschmidt
Summary: What if Peeta got the courage to talk to Katniss? What if they got close before the reaping? Would it have changed things? Sorry if summary sucks, but story's better than this. First fanfic, give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter, hope you'll like it! I don't own THG, any direct quotes from the book would be italized.**

* * *

As I was kneading the dought, I saw her. She was her normal self, her braid at her left-shoulder, wearing her brown hunting jacket and her small leather sling bag. The rabbit and squirrels hanging at her belt shows that she had been hunting. And Gale. Seeing him beside her, I instantly felt the thing I've always felt towards Gale. Jealously.  
I knew it was not fair on his side, he didn't know me, and he hadn't done anything to me. But I did know Katniss. Not only know her- I admire her. In truth? I love her.  
"Peeta." The sound of my father's voice interrupted my train of thought. As soon as I heard him, I clearly knew why he called me. I've been kneading the dough for too long. I quickly discarded that one and started working on a new. It wasn't wasting, we could bake that and eat it for our own. At least it wouldn't be stale.  
After finishing the lot and putting the trays of bread in the oven, I quickly washed my hands and went to the back.  
"Watch the bread" I called out to Marcus. He would know.  
I quickly started on frosting the wedding cake of Thalia and Derrick, friends of ours. Frosting has always been fun for me. And strategic. It has helped me put my mind off of things, mostly of Katniss. _Katniss._

It was the first day of school. I was starting Kindergarten. I was with my father. I love my father. He'd always showed me he cared.  
_We were waiting to line up, _and I saw her._  
"See that little girl?"_ he said _"I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner."  
"A coal miner?"_ I said _"Why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?"  
"Because" _My father said _"when he sings, even the birds stop to listen."  
_Then at the music assembly that day, our teacher asked who knew the valley song, and I saw her hand shoot straight up in the air. She stood at the stool and sang it for us. And I heard the birds fall silent.  
Katniss Everdeen.

I was brought back to reality when I smudged the icing flower. I've been daydreaming of Katniss again. I fixed the flower, and thought to myself. I've known Katniss all my life. Since we were five, to be exact. And ever since that, I knew I love her.  
I recall all those times when I tried to talk to her, to tell her. But I had to be shy. I would look at her, but all the time she would catch me looking at her, and I had to shy away.

It was raining hard. I was working at the bakery, baking bread. And I heard it. My mother's screaming. I looked out to see why she was, and saw her. Katniss.  
She looked so thin, so tired. Her hollow cheeks clearly stated that she hadn't eaten for days. We were only eleven, but I knew that she was dealing with enough.  
My mother left to go back to the bakery, but I stayed put as I watched her walk slowly to the old apple tree just beside our pig pen. It was all clear that I had to do something.  
I walked in the bakery, to put the tray of the bread I've been kneading to the oven. And purposely burnt it. My mother saw what happened, and hit me on my cheek. It hurt, but it was worth it.  
_"Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature." _she yelled _"Why not? No one decent will buy burned bread."_  
And I did. After throwing the first bread at the pen, I looked back at the bakery. My mother wasn't there anymore. And, quickly, I threw the bread towards her.

Thinking about it now, throwing the bread at her wasn't the smartest thing I could've done. I should went to her. Who cares if I get wet with the rain? I should've done that. I should've done that.  
Frustrated, I've left my work and went up to my room. I wasn't doing a good job, so why even bother?  
I paced my room, and after awhile went to the only window in my dull room. It was dusty, as all of District 12 is. And I saw her.

We were in school, a few days after giving her the bread. My cheek was still throbbing with pain from my mother's lashing, but I've come to accept it as a good pain. Katniss was her usual self. I looked at her, catching the faint color of gray in her eyes when she looked away. I was still watching her as she turned around and bent down. Picking up a dandelion.

Katniss was walking alone now, scowling. I've always thought what she would look when she would smile, seeing her do so would be rare. I did see her once, she was with Gale. I quickly knew that Gale did that. He made her smile. And I envied him. I wanted to be that- the one person who could make her smile.

* * *

**First things first: sorry for the very straightforward start. Secondly, to all you reading this, thanks! And, lastly (and IMPORTANTLY) Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was Monday, so we had school. School was better, as much as I love to bake bread. I was with my friends, and evidently, I got to see more of Katniss.  
At lunch time, I was at my usual place with my friends, talking to Delly Cartwright, when I saw her.  
Katniss was eating at the table farthest from ours, with her friend Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter. In the days I've observed them, I see that they don't talk, only eat. It seemed like a weird set up for me, as my table was always noisy with my friends talking out loud.  
"Delly." I called out to her, and she looked up to me. "I want to tell you something."  
"I'm all ears, Peeta." she said while wiping of crusts of bread from her mouth.  
"You know what I feel about Katniss, right?" I asked  
"Peeta," she said mockingly "_everybody_ knows!"  
"Well, I've been thinking" I looked at her cautiously "that maybe I should tell her."  
She looked at me, eyes wide.  
"Well, _finally_!" she exclaimed, making the others look at us. "It took this _long_, Peeta?" She looked at our friends. "Guess what Peeta's finally thought of doing?"  
Roland was the first to react.  
"Good for you, Peeta." he said, patting my back.  
The others snickered, giving out comments like "Finally" or "Wonder what brought this on."  
Only one comment caught my attention. From Don.  
"Well, Peeta my man, you should be careful. She's _vicious_."  
It, well, made me mad.  
"No." I said, keeping my voice calm and even. "she's not. You don't know her."  
Don coughed.  
"Yeah, well, no offense Peeta, neither do you."  
_Yes.  
_"No." I said out loud. "You don't know what I know."  
"Alright, Peeta." he coughed again.  
The bell rang, and we all had to go. I glanced back at the table where Katniss was, only to find her already gone.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to put the Katniss meets Peeta here, but thought otherwise. For more suspense! But expect for a better, definitely longer chapter on the next update, to make up for this one.. **

**Please review! If you don't want for the world too see, you can PM me..  
Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter!**

* * *

I practically waited for the rest of the week to end. Days dragged. And, as everyday I saw Katniss, the determined I got to tell her everything. I've practiced, talking to myself while baking at the bakery, imagining what I should do during class. My friends were all and supportive. And I never told anyone in my family besides Marcus.

"Really?" he said, after I told him.  
"Yes."  
"It's just" he paused, as if thinking of the right words to say "Peeta, I knew that you've always liked Katniss. And I'm really happy that you've finally worked up the courage to tell her. But telling her you like her isn't the best thing to do. She is Katniss Everdeen. The whole district knows that."  
He was doubting me.  
"I know what Katniss is capable of." I told him. "I don't care what she may do to me. She has to know. Things may happen."  
Marcus kept quiet after that. He what I meant. He may be free of the burden, but I wasn't. The Hunger Games.  
"Alright Peeta."

Saturday finally comes. I was at the bakery then, which was nothing new. It was still early, but I already baked a tray of bread with nuts and berries in them. I put them out for the world to see, when I saw through the bakery's dusty old window my father, talking to a small figure. I could only make out the faint outline of her braid when I knew who it was.  
I went straight to the door of the bakery, close enough to her them, yet far away for them not to see me.  
"Probably a bigger one." she said, and suddenly a warm feeling has spread throughout me.  
"No, that's alright." my father said. "I'd take that one, and give you a nice new loaf."  
Negotiating. My father's buying squirrels again.  
"No." she said "Take the bigger one. The small one's far too less for a fresh loaf."  
"Alright." I moved out of the way as my father went in to put the squirrel in and get Katniss' loaf of bread. He got the one I baked. He gave it to her, said his thanks, and went back inside. Katniss was about to walk off when I went out of the bakery.  
"Katniss." I called out.  
She turned around and faced me. On her face was a big question mark.  
"Can we, uh, talk?" I asked.  
It was clear on her face that she was confused. I let her think, then. At least I got her attention.  
"Okay." she finally said.  
I lead her the old apple tree, in front of my family's pig pen. Where I gave her the bread.  
I looked at her, she was taking the surroundings in. She flinched as she touched the old tree, and it was clear to me what she was thinking.  
"Hi." I started. It _was_ a way to start a conversation. She looked up at me.  
"Hi." she said. I stayed quiet for awhile.  
"Do you remember?" I asked.  
She gave me a faint nod. Of course she did. She flinched.  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
She looked up at me again.  
"Peeta..."  
Hearing her say my name, I swear I could've just lost it right there. But I had to tell her.  
"I'm sorry." I repeated, putting a hand up as Katniss opened her mouth to say something. "I'm sorry I threw it at you. I should've went to you. I should've went under the rain, and went to you, and stayed with you right there. I just had to be so weak and threw it at you."  
I was practically shouting, but admittedly, it felt good to finally let it out. I looked at Katniss. Her face was calm, but it was evident that she was against what I said.  
"No, Peeta." she said.  
"No, _no_." I threw back at her. "Katniss, you have no idea. I should've-"  
"Peeta." she cut me. "You saved my life."  
It threw me aback.  
"But-" I started to say, but again, she stopped me from talking.  
"Peeta, I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for what you did. If it wasn't for the bread. I can't stop owing you for that."  
She just kept looking at me.  
"Katniss?" I said, after awhile.  
She just looked at me.  
"I love you."

* * *

**Oooh... Wonder what happens next..  
Like it? Hopefully this makes up for the last chapter..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday means school. I loved the idea. I know, I know. School's hell. Dull days in the classroom, lectures that I've heard all my life, and the occasional terror teachers. But it was life outside the bakery. And my friends were there. And, of course, there was Katniss.

By lunch time, I decided to skip my friends lunch table, and sit with Katniss. I entered the cafeteria, and found Katniss still alone. So got some food, and went to her.  
"Hi." I greeted her. She looked up. The expression on her face clearly states the she was startled.  
"Hi." she said back.  
"Can I, well, sit with you today?" I asked.  
She was hesitant, but said "Okay."  
So I sat down, across her. She went back to eating her sandwich.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, taking a bite of my own.  
"Yes." she said, not bothering to look up. It was then I realized she was avoiding my eyes.  
"Katniss."  
She didn't look up.  
"Look, Katniss." I said softly. "I know that what happened, what I said the last time was weird for you. But I've always been wanting to tell you that for a really long time. I'm not asking for something from you. I'm not asking for you to love me back. I just really, really wanted you to know. All I want is to get to know you. To be your friend."  
She looked at me, but didn't say word.  
"Katniss?"  
"Okay." she finally said.  
"Okay?" I asked her.  
"Okay." she repeated. "It would be... Nice. To have the baker's son for a friend."  
She was taunting me. She may have not realized it, but it was there. She was mocking. Something I didn't expect from Katniss Everdeen.  
"Well, it is saying something. When you become firends with a certain girl from the Seam." I told her back.  
She then looked at me, scowling.  
I smiled.  
After that, we ate in silence. Madge never came.  
And as soon as she was done eating, Katniss wanted to leave.

"Right _now_?" I complained.  
"Yes."  
Soon. Too soon. Katniss had to leave too soon.  
"The bell hasn't rung, yet." I pointed out.  
"I know." She stood up. "Look. I know you and your friends like to stay here up until the last minute. I'm just me, Peeta."  
I thought for awhile. She didn't leave yet. She was waiting for me, so I stood up.  
"You can go back to your friends, you know." she said.  
I glanced back at them, and looked at Katniss again.  
"Just because we're not in the same class doesn't mean I can't walk you to your room." I said.  
She didn't say no, but stayed silent the whole walk.  
We reached her classroom.  
"So, see you later then?" I asked.  
"Yeah." she said, and went in the room.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Really?" Marcus said.  
I nodded. It was, again, Saturday. The week came out fast. And I know it felt fast to me, as I spent most of it with Katniss.  
Marcus and I were at the back of the bakery, baking bread. I just told him of what I wanted to do.  
"Are you sure?" he asked me.  
Again, I nodded.  
"Did you tell Katniss?" he asked.  
"No. Not yet." I said.  
Marcus put his tray in the oven, and faced me.  
"What made you think that?" he asked.  
"I just thought that maybe I should do something different, for a change. And maybe I'll learn something helpful." I shrugged.  
Marcus shook his head.  
"Wow, Peeta." he said, blinking his eyes. "Spend one week with the same girl and now what are you thinking?"  
I shrugged.  
"It's Katniss." I said.  
"I know." he smiled, getting back on kneading a new batch of bread.

The day went on, and all I did is bake. I didn't see Katniss at all. I had this nagging feeling, like Katniss was trying to avoid me.  
'_No._' I told myself.  
Katniss wouldn't do that. At least, not in a sense.  
So instead of tormenting myself, I decided to think. To think of what I would do, what I would say to her. I knew very well what I want, I just didn't know how to tell her.

* * *

**Ooh.. Wonder what Peeta's planning.**

**Short chapter, but hopefully satisfying.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Waiting. I am waiting for Katniss.

Which is different. Katniss is always early.

I glanced around the cafeteria, noting that it was almost filled. I saw my friends, a table just in front of mine. They were snickering. Which is expected. They thought that what I was about to do, what I was about to say is insane.

The only one dead serious was Delly, who had always been supportive.

I glanced around again, and to see that almost everyone my age was in the cafeteria already. Even Madge, Katniss' friend.

Only Katniss was missing.

Waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

And got fed up on waiting.

I was about to abandon the I had to go back to my friends when I saw Katniss enter the cafeteria.

I watched as she scanned the room, and then spotted me. She started her way to me.

Once at the table, she took a seat across me.

"Hello." she greeted.

"Where have you been?" I asked, and I felt my voice rise. I can't help it. I was mad.

Katniss seemed not to hear me, as she took a bite on her bread, not looking up.

"Where have you been?" I repeated, doing my all not to shout.

Still not looking up, she said, "Prim."

"What about Prim?" I said, desperately trying to keep my voice even.

"Her teacher called me, saying that Prim started to look green and clammy."

"Oh." I said. "Is she okay now?"

"Yes." she said. "I just brought her home."

"Okay."

I watched her eat, and am reminded of how truly beautiful she is, inside and out.

"Peeta." she said, which snapped me out of a trance.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You should eat. We still have classes, right? And you wouldn't want to waste your food."

I looked at the stale bread my mother gave me for lunch. I nodded to Katniss, and took a bite out of it.  
After around five bites, I looked up at her.

"Katniss." I said. She looked up.

"Well, I was thinking on asking you a question."

It wasn't a question, but the last sounded of it, as my voice went higher. She nodded for me to go on.

"Well, you do go to the woods, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you always go there with Gale?"

"Well, no." she admitted. "But we do prefer to do it together."

"Well, then, I was thinking, you know, that maybe you could take me to the woods sometime?"-  
She looked up at me.  
"What?"

"Well, Katniss, I just wanted to see what it is outside the district, you know?"  
She blinked.  
"Peeta..."

"Katniss, I'm not asking for you to teach me to hunt, or something like that. I just really want to see what it is in the woods. You could leave me at a spot near the fence or something. Or make me pick berries or some herbs. I won't bother you. Just please take me to the woods with you."

She thought.

"I'll think about it." she finally said. "But, Peeta, you must know that being in the woods is a big thing. You have to be careful."

"Is that a yes?" I asked

"I said I'll think about it." she scowled.

Then, the bell rang. Before I knew it, Katniss was at the cafeteria's door. I ran after her.

"Katniss!" I shouted. I saw her slower her pace. I reached her.

We walked quietly to her room.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I asked.

"Okay."

* * *

**First things first, I know I haven't updated awhile, so I'm really sorry. I've been really busy, school just started.**

**But, I have to tell you guys that you're really awesome, and would really like to her from you. So I want to ask you guys what you want to happen next. Like if you want Katniss and Peeta to go to the woods together, and what they should do there.**

**You could tell me via review (LOL, via) or PM me. That's all.**

**So, Review or PM, and hopefully I'll update sooner. (probably tomorrow)**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Update!**

* * *

"So how did it go?" he asked

It was the end of the day, and I was at the back of the bakery, again, baking. It was the one thing I cannot get away from. I've been silent all afternoon, now Marcus is bugging me with the question.

"Alright." I said.

The only word I've said to him all afternoon. He asks the same question again and again, I answer the same answer, again and again. I know Marcus wants to know what Katniss said, or at least her reaction to my question, but I honestly don't want to share, even if she didn't really say no.

It was a slow day at the bakery, but we still had to bake bread. Better to please our mother than otherwise. My father was out, something about the mayor's daughter having her birthday soon, and the mayor wanted to surprise her with a special customized cake. If you ask me, I'd rather spend my time with Katniss, especially now that we were friends. But then again, Katniss was out hunting, and it was obviously with Gale.

_Gale_.

Just the thought of him sends a weird yet familiar feeling inside of me. It's not that I resented him. No, I didn't. Envy might be the word. Because he spends so much time with Katniss. Because no matter what happens, I knew that he was her best friend. Because even if Katniss and I are now friends, I know I would never be what Gale is to her. That familiar feeling? Jealousy.

"Peeta." Marcus said, snapping me out of my deep thought.

"What?" I said.

"I just-" he stopped himself "No. Never mind."

"Marcus, you could tell me anything."

"No. I said never mind."

I just shook my head at that. It was annoying, every time he does that.

* * *

The next day, I found Delly waiting for me in front of the bakery.

"Why don't we walk to school together?" she said

Delly was unfamiliarly silent at first. And I know she's thinking of something really important. For her, at least.

"Delly, just ask me." I said, breaking the silence.

I watched as she took a deep breath.

"Well, my class with Mr Telmarine asked us to draw a certain scene from the war, well, a scene we imagine would look like." she said fastly "Could you maybe help me with that?"

I looked at her, and saw that she was red. Really red.

"Of course, Delly." I said.

I, again, watched her. Delly was a chatterer, she was the noisiest of my group of friends. Seeing her quiet was rare, and mostly because of small things that have great effect on her.

"How are you, Delly?" I finally said

She looked at me, a confused look on her face. But that didn't stop her from talking.

"Well, my sister's graduating this year, did I already tell you that? I think I did. And then, well, did you know yesterday..."

Delly kept talking, and I didn't interrupt. For all I know, she would tell me about her whole year. It was alright. We were almost at the school, and I'd rather she talk a lot than be really quiet.

* * *

Lunch time. The best time of the day. The greatest hour you could ever spend. And, recently, my favourite part of the day.

I scanned the cafeteria and saw Katniss already sitted at one of the tables. She was with Madge, and they were eating quietly. I approached them.

"Hello." I said, once in front of them. Madge was the first one who spoke.

"Hello, Peeta." she said smiling at me, then to Katniss. "I'll go now. I actually have something to do."

And she walked off, and I sat across Katniss.

"Hello, Katniss." I greeted her.

She gave me a nod. I started my sandwich.

"So," I said after a few bites. "Have you thought about it?"

She looked at me, genuine curiosity in her face.

"You thought that I would forget about it." I said.

It was obvious that she was hoping I would.

"Well, I didn't." I told her. "And I don't I ever will."

She took a deep breath.

"Peeta," she started to say.

"No, Katniss." I cut her "Look. I know you think that it's a bad idea that I want to go out in the woods. But, please, just do me this one favour. And, besides. I know I won't get in trouble. Not that I'm with you."

I then looked at her, and saw that she was looking out at the large window to the left of the cafeteria.

"Katniss?" I said, and she looked at me.

"Okay." she then said.

"What?"

"Okay," she repeated "I'll take you to the woods. This Saturday. But you have to follow whatever I say, and all my conditions."

I felt myself smile.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes." she shook her head. "Don't make me change my mind."

"No!" I smiled "Thanks!"

And I suddenly found myself across the table, lunch abandoned, Katniss in my arms.

* * *

**Okay, so just tell you guys, I may not be updating till Saturday, because, well, the elections in my school's this week and I'm running for a position, and well, (Okay, I'm telling you my life story, I'll just end it now) I'll just be really busy. So, uh, sorry in advance.**

**And I'd really want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited (is that a word?) and followed.. And all you who read.. You don't know the impact it makes on me..**

**So, yeah,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I do not own The Hunger Games, cuz if I do, not only would I be ridiculously rich, but I'd also be in Panem right now. (And do my all to make Katniss, Peeta, and all of them REAL!)  
Oh, dreams..**

* * *

Sometimes, when you are stuck in class, listening to the history of the country you've heard all your life, you can do nothing else but dream. But I'm not saying that I slept in front of my teacher's face. Daydream, and yes, I admit to do that a lot. And the way I dream has a weird 'partner', and it's kind of a plus. I always end up drawing a certain scene from my dream, and that kind of explains my numerous sketches of Katniss.

So here I am, in history, my teacher thinking I'm jotting down notes when I, again, am drawing Katniss. I'm not complaining about this habit of mine, my hand actually is really good. I just dream, drift my mind off someplace far away, and let my hand do the work. My hand has a mind of it's own.

Eight minutes before the end of my day at school, I am literally counting down the seconds until the bell rings. It was unlike me, but Katniss said that she'd probably walk with me home, or at least to the bakery, so why am I to wait?

_Ring._

The sound of the bell sends me running out of the classroom door, which surprises everyone, especially the teacher.

As I ran across the narrow hallways, I come to a stop in front of Katniss' classroom, and, to my relief, saw her still their. I smiled as she went out of her room.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hello."

"So, we are walking home together?" I asked

"Seems so." she said, and started walking.

I perfectly kept pace with her.

"How was school?" I asked conversationally.

"Alright." she frowned "They reread the history of Panem to us again, though."

I shook my head.

"I know. It's getting really unbearable."

"Somebody should write a new Treaty of Treason." she said.

And I laughed. We stopped walking, now Katniss was in front of me, looking at me with curiosity and somewhat accusingly.

"What?" she said.

"I just didn't expect that from you." I managed to say in between my snickers.

"Okay. Just stop that." she frowned.

"Okay."

I stopped laughing, but even if I'm putting on a straight face, I know that I was obviously suppressing a smile.

"Stop laughing at me!" she ranted

"I'm not!" I said, putting my hands up.

"Yes, you are!" she stalked off.

"Katniss!" I ran after her.

She kept walking at her fast pace, but it wasn't hard for me to keep up.

"Katniss." I said.

She kept walking.

"Don't you think you're being a little immature about this?"

She stopped, but still didn't look at me. Immature, yes. But I oddly thought it was cute.

"Katniss?"

She took a deep breathe.

"Immature?" she said.

I smiled.

"Don't worry. I like immature." I smiled.

She looked at me, somewhat frightened. _I like immature. Oh no._

"I mean, I like people who are immature, no, I mean, I have brothers, so, I mean, yes, they're older than me, but, well..."

It was helpless. I felt my face getting hotter by the second. _Why did I have to say that?_

I shook my head and laughed. How else would I handle a situation like this?

"Peeta?" she said, sounding deeply concerned. I must've looked insane.

"It's okay, Katniss." I said, forcing myself to stop laughing. "I'm sorry. It's okay. I won't do it again."

She looked at me carefully.

"The bakery is just at the corner. Come on." she said.

We then walked to the bakery quietly.

About a few feet before my home, Katniss stopped abruptly.

"What?" I asked her.

"I have to go." she said.

"Where?" I asked her.

"Hunting." she said.

Oh.

"I take it you're not taking me today?" I said.

"No." she said. " would, but I don't think it would be fair on Gale's side."

Hmm.

"Oh. Okay." I said._ Gale._ I thought.

"So, I'll be going now." she said

I nodded, and she turned around.

"Katniss!" I called after her.

She looked back at me.

"Stay safe, okay?" I said.

She smiled.

"Peeta, I've been out on the woods all my life." she said, then shook her head. "Okay."

And she ran off.

* * *

"What do you think?" I asked my father. Aside from Marcus, if I ever have to tell anyone in the family any secret or something like that, it would be my father.

"I'm happy you told me about this, son. But you already asked her, and she said yes. Just be careful, okay?" he told me.

I smiled.

"Thanks father. You won't tell mother, right?"

He shook his head.

"Unless you don't want to go anymore." he said, going back to shaping the bread.

"Thanks." I said.

And I went up to my room.

* * *

**Yes! (I just really wanted to say, er, type(?) that) **

**And I haven't updated for so long, so sorry. (I know how much irritating it is to wait for a new chapter.)**

**Okay, so, (queue trumpets)**

**QUESTION of the UPDATE!  
(Not really important, just important)**

**Do you think that I should post a chapter Katniss POV? **

**Just answer that, via review, or PM. I respect your opinion, so let it all out... n_n**

**And, last, but certainly not the least, a chapter just wouldn't be complete if I don't put:**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

I am now walking around the district, looking for Katniss.

And, admittedly, she told me the day before to just stay at the square, and she'll come around. But I've been waiting awhile, and, well, I got restless.

So I just walked around, looking for Katniss. Familiar faces greeted me as I walk pass them.

In time, I got hungry, so I bought some berries off a family friend, and as I turned around, I bumped into Gale.

He seem to have recognize me, as he scowled, no, _glared _at me.

"Hello, Gale." I greeted him.

_Heck, where is this confidence coming from? _I thought to myself. It wasn't that I was scared of him. But Gale was intimidating. Especially with the way he was looking at me now.

He was still glaring, and it dawned to me. _I was going to the woods with Katniss._ He used to be the only one Katniss would go there to. But I broke that rule.

The thought made me smile.

"Look, Peeta. I'm not gonna hurt you, or make you stop from going to the woods with Katniss." he said. "Just know, that when something bad happens to Katniss, I'm going to get you."

I put my hands up, smiling.

"Hey man, I promise." I said. "I won't do anything to hurt her."

"You better." he said, then walked off.

I looked up the sky, and saw the sun almost at the center of it.

I ran at once, looking for Katniss.

We literally bumped into each other. It hurt, we hit each others head, and fell to the ground. We were both dazed for awhile, Katniss' head was hard, and looking at her, mine was, too. But she was the first one to talk.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. She was rubbing her temples, and that really showed that my head _was _hard.

"Looking for you." I replied

"You should've just waited for me at the square, like I told you."

_I got restless._ I thought to myself, but said out loud, "I know. I'm sorry."

I then stood up, and helped Katniss up, too. She looked up the sky and turned to me.

"Come on, Peeta." she said, walking off.

I followed her, throughout the district, pass the meadow, until we reached the fence.

"What do we do now?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything, but gestured for me to wait and watch her. So I did.

With ease, she slipped through the small opening of the should be electrified fence. I followed her example.

"Alright." I said, brushing of the dried grass on my pants. "Where to now?"

* * *

**Katniss POV (Whoa) **

I let Peeta follow me as I went to find for my hidden bow. No one knows where it is, not even Gale, but I figured that Peeta would be harmless. I still think on why I allowed him to come with me, and yet, I couldn't think of a reason on why I shouldn't have.

Peeta was an amazing guy. He is nice, and kindhearted. He even gave me a shot and made me his friend. And he saved my life. I remember it, everyday I see him. And somehow, that's connected with why I kind of talked to hi the first place. Because even if I didn't want a friend, even if I didn't really want to talk to him, I owe him that much. And I won't ever stop owing him.

Soon enough I found the tree where my bow and shaft if arrows are hidden. I uncovered them, and showed them to Peeta. He smiled.

"Woah." he said. "That's awesome, Katniss."

I felt myself smile.

"Yeah." I said "Thanks."

We then walked, getting into the depths of the forest. We said nothing. Until I saw it.

I looked back at Peeta.

He saw it, too. He gestured for me to go on.

I walked, slowly, readying my bow and arrow. I aimed, and it went out. I shot. Perfect.

I looked at Peeta, he was smiling. Then we were both running to it.

Peeta got there first, and got it, turning it around and retrieving the arrow.

"This is big." he said, weighing it down his arms. "What are you going to do to this?"

I got the arrow.

"Cray's wild about wild turkey." I told Peeta. I looked at it, it was twice it's normal size.

"Is it okay if you carry that?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Of course, Katniss." he said, and I saw that he had a belt, and he pinned it on.

He looked at me.

I thought for awhile.

"Have you been fishing before?"

He shook his head.

"Alright." I smiled at him, and turned around. "Let's go. I know a place. I'll teach you."

I led, he followed. It seemed to have been a very fruitful day, by the time we reached the pond, I've gained two rabbits, four quails, and a squirrel.

We set them aside at the small house beside the pond.

"My father found this. and took me here a few years before..." I trailed off "I come here every once in a while."

He nodded.

We went out, and removed our shoes. I was the first one to get in the water.

"Come on, Peeta." I said

He was hesitant, but eventually went in the water, too.

"I use my bow and arrows, but you could use your hands, too."

I demonstrated how to catch fish using hands, and caught one at ease.

"Okay." I said, after putting the fish aside. "Now you try."

He did, putting his hands in the water for five times before getting one. It was really funny, watching him. His face got all crunched up,and I saw how concentrated he was. When he finally got a fish, it was fighting him of, so he seemed like he was dancing, trying to keep hold on to it. It got away, and Peeta was now all wet and sitting on the pond. By then I was laughing out loud, I felt my cheeks hurting. He just sat ther and smiled at me.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Awesome, right?**

**I got surprised, too, when I found out that I'll be doing the woods part Katniss POV. I took a long time thinking what they would do, and here's what I ended up with. Hopefully it satisfied you... n_n**

**Review!**


End file.
